


[vid] Homesick

by Naye Visuals (naye)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Mushi (Mushishi), Nature, Spirits, Studio Ghibli, Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naye/pseuds/Naye%20Visuals
Summary: One minute meditative multifandom vidlet, with imagery from Avatar: The Last Airbender, Mushishi, Laputa: Castle in the Sky & Princess Mononoke.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Vexercises!





	[vid] Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> Made for a round of [vexercises](https://vexercises.dreamwidth.org/) where the challenge was to make a multivid:
> 
> _In a one minute video, put your media source choice in conversation with other media using match on action, graphic matching, audio layering, and lyrical play._

  
[Watch on YouTube](https://youtu.be/UyaxYbQchyo)

[Download from Google Drive (71MB)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1EzsTC03G0N-ctJyyj7YvnIL-pd0VYBvB/view?usp=sharing)

Music - Jia Peng Fang | 贾鹏芳  
Song - Huai Xiang | 怀乡  
Sources - Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005-8), Mushishi Zoku Shou (2015), Mushishi (2005-6), Laputa: Castle in the Sky (1986), Princess Mononoke (1997)


End file.
